


Memory

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione is lost in her memory. Can Stephen find her and bring her back?





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF Bingo Square B1
> 
> [Song:](https://open.spotify.com/track/6vhYDNMZgffPwcdXdvMqCS) Lost by Michael Bublé
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44522949145/in/dateposted-public/)

Broken mind  
Scattered heart  
Lost soul  
Restless hands

Broken hands  
Scattered soul  
Lost heart  
Restless mind

Dark curls rest  
On pale sheets  
Ghosts of lost battles  
Float in her eyes

Silvered strands ruffled  
On furrowed brow  
Ghost of lost souls  
Float in his eyes

Searching mind  
Healing heart  
Lost hands  
Restless soul

Searching soul  
Healing hands  
Lost heart  
Restless mind

Amber eyes search  
Through fog and pain  
Snapshots and voices  
Hinting at a memory

Grey eyes search  
Through parchment and scroll  
Snapshots and scribbles  
Hinting at a cure

Mended heart  
Restored mind  
Lost gift  
Restless quill

Mended quill  
Restored gift  
Lost mind   
Restless heart

Dark curl rise  
From pale sheets  
Dreaming of new challenges  
Ready to be met

Silvered strands settle  
On furrowed brow  
Dreaming of new phases  
Ready to complete

Broken minds mended  
Lost souls found  
Scattered dreams collected  
Restless loves bound


End file.
